Un despertar amargo
by Dogmita
Summary: y si tus peores pesadillas se hicieran realidad? mejorr lean...y dejen reviwe ññ


_**Fic cortisimo así que tómense un segundo y léanlo plis.  
**_  
_**Un despertar amargo**_

* * *

  
  
¿Cómo había podido imaginar que podría derrotarlo? ¿En que arrebato de entusiasmo incluyo a sus amigos en esa cacería sin sentido? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de poder terminar con todo eso?  
  
El sonido de un goteo interminable inundaba toda la sala, la sangre que escapaba del pecho de Neville, abierto por una espada que lo mantenía incrustado en una de las paredes, caía lentamente derramándose a sus pies, transformándose en un amplio charco de color rojo oscuro que, gota a gota, aumentaba en volumen.  
  
¿En que momento había sucedido todo aquello?  
  
El cuerpo de Cho se balanceaba a dos metros de altura, suspendida del cuello por la soga con la que los Mortifagos la habían atado. Su rostro dejaba entrever las claras señas de tortura que había sufrido durante horas, antes de que dieran por terminado con todo y decidieran la forma en que moriría, entre gritos de agonía y exclamaciones de angustia que quedarían grabados en la mente del chico.  
  
¿Por qué ellos se habían ido primero? ¿Por qué el aun se mantenía con vida?  
  
El cuerpo inerte de Luna se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Rodeada de sangre, estaba junto al gran garrote espinoso con el que le habían partido la cabeza como una nuez, dejándola inmediatamente fuera de combate, aunque lamentablemente con vida. Habían tenido que transcurrir al menos diez dolorosos minutos de sufrimiento para que la muerte se decidiera a llevarla.  
  
¿Acaso alguna vez la esperanza fue más fuerte que el temor?  
  
El delicado rostro de Ginny cubierto en parte por sus cabellos, estaba surcado por delgados hilos de sangre que manaban de sus ojos, nariz, boca y oídos. Mientras su cuerpo, a cuatro metros de distancia, flotaba en una posa de color rojo muy diferente a su otrora hermoso cabello.  
  
¿Con que derecho incluyo a sus seres más queridos en algo que solo tendría que haber sufrido el?  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se habían apagado por completo, ahora, fríos como el mármol, observaban el infinito. Su cuerpo, atravesado por una infinidad de flechas envenenadas, permanecía sentado en una de las esquinas más próximas a el, tomada de la mano de Ron, que había caído fulminado por un tridente insertado en su espalda.  
  
Harry recorrió con la vista a cada uno de sus amigos y pudo sentir la desolación invadir hasta el último rincón de su corazón.  
  
Había conducido a sus amigos hasta la muerte...todos ellos, Parvati, Padma, Lavander, Seamus, Dean y todos los demás... ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había dejado que lo acompañaran? el sabía que ninguno estaba preparado, así como tampoco el lo estaba...entonces... ¿Por qué?  
  
El incesante goteo se repetía una y otra ves. Crip, Crip, Crip, incesantemente una y otra vez, y otra vez y otra más...  
  
Una ráfaga de viento recorrió el oscuro cuarto acompañada de un destello de luz que permitió, por un segundo, observar la totalidad del panorama.  
  
Cuerpos en los muros, piso y techo, y todos de alguien que significaba mucho para el....  
  
Indeleblemente grabados en su memoria estaban los gritos de desesperación de sus amigos, sus infructuosos intentos de mantenerse con vida, los horribles momentos que tuvieron que soportar antes de poder cesar con el dolor.  
  
Y todo lo sucedido era culpa suya, por una ves más dejarse llevar por una esperanza sin ningún fundamento...una idea pasajera...una ilusión...  
  
¿De que le servia ahora la esperanza?  
  
La idea de paliar y enfrentarse al lado oscuro siempre le había parecido muy clara, el luchaba por sus amigos, por su familia...y ahora no tenia nada...nada...  
  
¿Por qué seguir afrontando la lucha cuando, sin importar cuanto se esforzara, no lograría cambiar las cosas?  
  
La respuesta era sencilla, no pelearía, nunca más... ¿para que?  
  
Otro rayo.  
  
Ron y Hermione se habían declarado sus sentimientos hacia apenas una semana, el y Ginny se habían convertido en novios el año anterior, Luna y Neville seguramente terminarían juntos, Cho había faltado a su trabajo en el ministerio para poder visitar a su actual novio en la escuela, un año menor que el...pero ya nada de eso importaba...porque el se había encargado de terminar con el futuro de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban...  
  
La profecía se cumpliría dentro de poco, y el no sería el vencedor...Voldemort tomaría el control del mundo en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y no le preocupaba para nada, porque todo lo que alguna ves lo había motivado a actuar había muerto en esa sala...  
  
Crip, Crip, Crip...el goteo no cesaría jamás...la sangre de sus amigos no seria secada por nadie...ya no existía salida posible...  
  
El momento en que colgaron a Cho....la decapitación de Ginny...el instante en que Luna se desplomo en el piso...  
  
Ningún Mortifago se había tomado la molestia de lanzar algún hechizo que los hubiese matado en un instante.  
  
Luego de capturarlos se habían encargado de hacerlos vivir durante el mayor tiempo posible, cortándolos, apuñalándolos, rompiendo sus huesos...  
  
Otro rayo acompasado con el sonido de una puerta al abrirse de golpe.  
  
Alzo la vista, desde su posición pudo ver claramente al hombre causante de todo, el autor de cada terrible evento ocurrido a lo largo de su vida.  
  
Voldemort avanzo entre los cadáveres con naturalidad, como si ese fuera su ambiente preferido.  
  
Harry, quien aun tenia la varita sujeta, miro fijamente a esos ojos durante un segundo y, con un movimiento de muñeca, la lanzo a los pies del señor tenebroso.  
  
Los únicos sentimientos que lo embargaban eran el cansancio y la desesperación, el odio y la sed de venganza no tenían cabida en el en un momento como ese, no estaba dispuesto a luchar por una causa perdida....sus amigos...perdidos...  
  
Voldemort sonrió, complacido, levanto la varita a la altura de su pecho y lo apunto.  
  
Un rayo de luz verde surco el aire al mismo tiempo que un rayo de tormenta iluminaba la sala por un fugas momento...  
  
Harry se incorporo sobresaltado en su cama, respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
-¡al fin despiertas!- exclamo una voz despreocupada.  
  
Harry observo la habitación.  
  
Frente a el Se encontraba Ron muy entretenido desenvolviendo uno de sus regalos, un poco más a su izquierda, Hermione se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta, acariciando a Crookshanks que descansaba placidamente en sus brazos.  
  
La mente de Harry trabajo a toda velocidad para procesar la información que recibía su cerebro...era navidad...nadie había muerto...fue solo una pesadilla...  
  
-¿Harry te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Hermione con el semblante procurado.  
  
Harry la miro por un segundo mientras un centenar de grandes lagrimas comensaban a recorrer sus mejillas..."solo fue una pesadilla", se repetía mentalmente...pero y si no fuese solo una pesadilla.... "¿Quizá una profecía?" pregunto una bosesilla en un rincón de su cerebro...  
  
-Harry-soltó Hermione corriendo junto a el y sentándose a su lado, mientras Harry hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos y sollozaba con fuerza, sintiendo la angustia renacer en su pecho.  
  
-¿ustedes se encuentran bien?-pregunto coninseguridad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y un sabor amargo en la lengua.  
  
-claro que si-contesto Ron sentandose a su lado y mirando a Hermione con preocupación-por Dios amigo ¿Qué te pasa?-quizo saber.  
  
-nada...fue solo una pesadilla....solo una pesadilla....

* * *

**_plissssss dejenme una review....._**


End file.
